Señorita Tales of
by Tsubasaga
Summary: Bienvenidos al 1er concurso de Señorita Tales of ¿Quien ganara el codicado premio?


Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de los juegos Tales of(experto Tempest ya que ese no lo conozco)

**Capitulo 1**

**Invitaciones y discusiones**

Un día como cualquiera los equipos de los mundos Tales of recibieron una invitación que decía: "Felicidades las mujeres de su respectivo equipo están cordialmente invitadas al primer concurso de Señorita Tales of para ver quien es la mejor. Pueden participar como máximo 2 mujeres por equipo y además el resto del equipo esta cordialmente bienvenidos a la majestuosa isla Legacy donde será el concurso bueno esperamos su carta donde digan quienes serán sus representantes. Hasta luego, Atentamente los patrocinadores del concurso."

Phantasia

Cless: Genial esto se ve interesante.

Klarth: Ni que lo digas.

Mint: Se oye divertido.

Arche: A lo mejor no tanto.

Suzu: ¡¡¡QUIERO PARTICIPAR¡¡¡

Cless: Lo siento no puedes aquí dice que las niñas no pueden participar.

Suzu: Diablos(Aunque realmente no pueda entrar porque no soy conocida)

Cless:¿Bueno y quien ira?

Klarth: Fácil que Mint y Arche vayan.

Cless: ¿Por qué ambas?

Klarth: Así tendremos mas oportunidades de ganar.

Cless: Bueno ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?

Mint y Arche:¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI¡¡¡

Cless: Entonces esta decidido, esperen hay otra carta:

"Querido Klarth:

Felicidades gracias a sus grandes conocimientos sobre mujeres usted fue seleccionado para ser un juez del concurso. Atentamente los patrocinadores del concurso".

Klarth: Genial tal vez pueda conseguir una novia.

Cless: (" Tendré que vigilarlo para que no cause problemas")

Destiny 1

Stahn: Muy bien ¿quienes creen deberian entrar?. Yo digo que Rutee.

Woodrow: Yo digo que Mary.

Kongman: QUE SEA PHILIA.

Philia: No gracias soy muy tímida para esas cosas.

Kongman: Diablos.

Mary: No estoy interesada en esas cosas.

Rutee: Esta bien yo le entro.

Chelsea y Lilith: ¿Y nosotras que?

Johnny: Son muy pequeñas para eso.

Chelsea: Esperen puedo salvar al mundo pero no puedo entrar en un maldito concurso de belleza.

Woodrow: Así parece ser.

Lilith: ¿Estas seguro que no puedo entrar hermano?

Stahn: Claro que no. Además deberías estar cocinando o algo así no salvando al mundo.

Lilith: No me culpes, culpa a los escritores del juego.

Stahn: Como sea ya esta decido será Rutee quien ira por nuestro equipo.

Rutee: Muy Bien

Philia: Esperen ¿y donde esta Lion?

Stahn:¿Quién sabe? Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto desde que recibimos la carta.

Rutee: No importa le diremos luego.

Johnny: Esperen hay mas 3 cartas:

"Querido Johnny:

Ya que eres el unico personaje que utiliza un instrumento seras el maestro de la orquesta de uno de los actos de intermedio. Atentamente los patrocinadores del concurso".

Johnny: Al fin el mundo vera mi talento musical.

"Querido Kongman:

Ya que eres uno de los personajes mas grandes y fuertes de la serie Tales of hemos decidido que seas un guaria de seguridad para el evento ya que nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar. Atentamente los patrocinadores del concurso."

Kongman: Genial si hago esto Philia se fijara en mi.

"Querido Stahn:

Ya que eres uno de los personajes mas graciosos sin ser un imbecil total has sido seleccionado para conducir el concurso. Atentamente los patrocinadores del concurso."

Stahn: Espero no arruinar el concurso o Kyle me odiara y mucho.

Destiny 2

Kyle: Esperen ¿Dónde esta Judas?

Loni: Como diablos voy a saber.

Harold: Esperen ahí viene.

Judas: Lo siento por llegar tarde es que me perdí en el camino.

Kyle: Por el amor de dios esa excusa es demasiado estupida. Ni siquiera el idiota de Lloyd se lo creería.

Judas: ¿ Como sabes que no si es muy idiota?

Loni: Como sea ya que llegaste podremos leer esta carta..

Asi leen la carta.

Kyle: Muy bien solo tenemos 2 opciones: Harold y Nanaly.

Reela: ¿Y yo que? yo soy la protagonista de este juego.

Loni: Eres muy niña para esto.

Reela: ¿Y que con eso?

Judas: Que si te mandamos perderíamos rápido ya que no eres nada.

Reela: No tenias que ser así.

Harold : No seas tan rudo con ella o me desquitare contigo.

Nanaly: Como sea creo que yo debería ir ya que soy mas sexy que Harold.

Harold: Debes de estar loca verdad. Aun que estoy ocupada haciéndole la vida difícil a Lion no quiere decir que tienes oportunidad de ganar en belleza tu bruja horrorosa

Judas: Que me llamo Judas por el amor de dios. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

Harold: Unas 150.000.000 veces. Pero no importa yo ire a ese concurso

Kyle: Ya Harold el no puede ser Lion, el es mas genial que ese estupido gay.

Judas: Gracias Kyle.("Espera acaba de decirme gay").

Loni: Por lo que veo ustedes dos iran.

Nanaly: Al parecer si("Genial al fin destacare de este grupo de locos e idiotas").

Harold :Siiiii (Al fin destacare de este grupo de idiotas) .

Nanaly :¿Que por que piensas lo mismo que yo?.

Harold: Eso mismo digo.

Kyle: Bueno bueno dejen de pelear ya que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Eternia

Keele: Miren que ha llegado es una carta.

Reid : ¿Por que molestas? Que noves que estoy comiendo un rico jabalí a las brasas.

Farah: ¿Por eso siempre estas descansndo? ¿Acaso nunca te llenas?.

Reid : Que quieres yo soy el que hace el trabajo duro mira a Keele es una pequeña niñita que llora por todo es mas creo que la ardilla de Meredy hace mejores magias que el.

Keele: Retrátate "sniff sniff" no soy un lloron.

Reid :Esta bien en fin que dice la carta.

Keele : Dice que estos invitados a un concurso de belleza de las chicas de tales y que podemos llevar maximo a 2 chicas.

Farah: Genial en vista de que solo somos 2 entonces iremos Meredy y yo.

Reid. No lo creo.

Farah: ¿Que dijiste por que no?.

Reid: Digo a meredy nadie la va entender nosotros la entendemos gracias a estos aretes que me hacen ver mas gay de lo que ya paresco.

Keele : Ni que lo digas.

Meredy : 

Reid : Lo ves ahora tengo que poner mi estupido arete.

Farah Tienes razon en eso entonces ire yo jajajajajaja (ganare sin ningun problema).

Keele : Cree que va a ganar pero la verdad es que no tiene atributos que llaman la atención que piensas Reid.

Reid : no lo se yo solo quiero comer mi jabalí que dices tu meredy.

Meredy: Lo que quieres hacer tu lo hare contigo.

Reid : Claro.

Keele : Ahhhhhhhhhh dejame maldita ardilla.

Reid y farah: Deja de ser tan lloron (jajajajajaajajaja).

Symphonia

Kratos: miren llego una carta en la cual invitan a 2 mujeres a concursar en señorita tales of y se llevara acabo en un lugar llamado legacy. Lloyd quieres dejar tus botones en paz

Lloyd: no son horribles digo mi traje es muy estupido

Collette: ami me parece lindo no crees Woof

Perro: Woof Woof (por que te empeñas en hablarme no cabe duda que eres el personaje mas patetico que hay)

Genis : parece ser una buena oportunidad para tomas unas vacaciones no crees presea

Presea : ………..

Genis : tomare eso como un si

Raine: sera una buena oportunidad para mostrar que no solo soy una magitek maniac jajaja si no que tambien soy una belleza

Sheena: no creo que sirva de algo ya que yo ire a ganar o sea todas las ninjas somos hermosas

Raine: ja no creo que tengas una oportunidad contra mi es mas menciona una mujer ninja

Sheena : emmmmm mmmmm ahhhhh

Presea: que tal taki de soul calibur

Sheena : gracias presea que te parece eso

Raine : mmmmm aun asi no creo que ganes

Lloyd: por que mi traje es tan estupido

Kratos por que no estan zelos y regal con nosotros eso es muy extraño

Genis : tal vez se perdieron por hay

Kratos : genis no crei que fueras tan estupido como para crees que eso es posible lo creo de lloyd pero de ti

Genis : tienes razon eso fue muy estupido

Lloyd : que insinuan de mi que soy estupido ehhh eso es lo que quieren decir

Kratos : no claro que no("lo dijo de forma sarcastica")

Lloyd: bueno entonces estan bien

Collette: que divertido iremos ala playa Woof

Perro: woof grrrrr (deja de seguirme tu no hablas el idioma perro todos los de symphonia son estupidos o que).

Lloyd : collette deja de ladrarle al perro eso es muy estupido

Collette: lo siento lloyd

Entonces collette se para y sale corriendo hacia lloyd y se tropiesa y empuja alloyd por un barranco (no sabemos por que habia uno hay) y cae golpeandose con las rocas

Kratos : por que tengo que estar con estos idiotas creo que debi aceptar el trabajo de solo para mujeres, donde estas regal eres el unico con quien podria hablar

Genis: siempre me tienes a mi

Kratos :callate maldito niño lo unico que sabes hacer es jugar con tu juguete ese estupido presea no habla raine solo se fija en cosas con magitek lloyd sera mi hijo pero es el rey de los estupidos sheena debo decirlo para ser ninja es muy sexy y collette vamos osea es tan inútil que esta siendo atacado por una manada de perros furiosos y no se defiende lo unico que hace es enfurecerlos mas

Collette : ahhhhhhhhhhhhh dejenme no les hise nada solo queria hablar con ustedes woof woof

Manada de perros : grrrrrrrrr ( muerdanla hasta que le arranque las piernas esa maldita tiene que morir nos ah molestado siempre que nos ve)

Presea : collette deja a los perros

Genis por que le hablas a collette y a mi no

Presea: ………

Genis: si esto sigue asi nunca tendre una oportunidad de tener novia

Kratos alegrate al menos no es collette digo creo que ya esta muerta no se mueve y los perros ya se van creo que es hora de irnos

Lloyd : alguien ayudeme siento frio creo que me rompi las piernas y creo que se estan infectando vamos amigos collette ayudame

Collette : lloyd me duele mucho noooooooooo vayanse noooooo lindos perritos ya no mas

Los perros: woof ( madita sea no la matamos ahora muchachos muerda mas fuerte)

Presea: creo que olvidamos algo

Kratos : si yo tambien tengo ese presentimiento

Rebirth

Tytree: Oigan acabamos de recibir una carta para entrar a un concurso de belleza y a el pueden entrar 2 mujeres.

Eugene: ¿Muy bien quienes entraran?

Veigue:¡¡¡CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡

Claire: Ya callate hermanastro me estoy hartando de que grites mi nombre para cualquier cosa pero estoy de acuerdo de que debo entrar o sea yo soy una dama yo no peleo yo fui hecha para este tipo de cosas no para salvar el mundo.

Eugene: Yo diria que Annie pero siento que aun quiere matarme asi que digo que debe ir Claire.

Annie: Eso no es cierto Eugene("Claro que te quiero matar idiota, ademas quien se cree esa Claire hablando como si fuera una diosa")

Mao: Yo diria que Hilda pero esta muy vieja para eso asi que también apoyo a Claire.

Hilda: ¿Cómo que muy vieja solo tengo 21 años? Te tendre que matar con mis cartas.

Mao: Pues las quemare con mis magias de fuego.

Hilda: No lo hagas son mi tesoro si lo haces morire

Mao: Esta bien no lo hare reina del drama.

Tytree: Como sea yo digo que vayan Claire y Annie.

Veigue Bueno esta bien seran Annie y ¡¡¡CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡

Claire: Ya callate estas haciendo que quiera irme de este juego e irme a algun Final Fantasy.

Veigue: Claro que no, eres de Namco-Bandai y no te iras a Square Enix.

Claire: Diablos malditos contratos de por vida no dejan hacer nada.

Annie: Que bien al fin podre conocer a Mint.

Tytree:¿ Que dijiste?

Annie: No no dije nada estas loco (por poco y me descubre).

Claire : al menos me alejare de veige ya que me tiene harta con sus estupidos gritos digo como es que no se queda afonico o algo

Veigue :No es mi culpa es que en mi vida pasada era un guerrero que secuestraban a su princesa tan seguido que desarollo un trauma de gritar el nombre de esa persona y actualmente tu eres esa persona Claire

Claire : ok (dios mio porque parece que mis padres tuvieron que adoptar al loco mas cercano que habia) pero tienes que gritar por dios ya tengo con que Annie cree que puede ganarme

Annie : bruja ya veras te crees mucho por que somos como tus sirviestes pero ya veras

Claire que dijiste

Annie: nada nada

Legendia

Senel: Oigan acabamos de recibir una carta

Shirley:¿Qué dice?

Senel: Aquí dice que estamos invitados a una especie de concurso de belleza y que 2 mujeres pueden entrar.

Wiil: Eso es facil que entren Chloe y Grune.

Norma: ¿Porque no puedo entrar yo?

Moses: Porque eres una niñata idiota.

Jay: Si ademas no creo que los otros Tales metan a una niña al concurso.

Shirley: yo quiero entrar soy la protagonista.

Senel. Lo siento Pero no te nos une hasta los Carácter Quest y para eso ya acabamos el juego lo cual no te permite participar además no eres tan bella como tu hermana.

Shirley: ¿Y eso que significa?

Norma : que ni siquiera podrías en un concurso de niñas

Grune: además eres una inútil total que secuestran muy seguido.

Shirley: Por que son malos conmigo hermano.

Senel. Que no soy tu hermano cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo .

Grune: ¿Y creen que yo pueda entrar? O sea no soy muy vieja o algo asi ademas me gane el titulo de super modelo no cualquiera lo tiene

Senel: tienes razon ademas podemos mentir sobre tu edad y asunto arreglado nada mas esperemos que nadie se de cuenta.

Will: ¿Oigan y donde diablos esta Chloe?

Jay: Yo se pero esa información cuesta 100,000 Galds.

Shirley: ¿Por qué diablos hay que pagarte si eres nuestro amigo?

Jay: Porque necesito el dinero ok.

Poppo y quppo: jay lo que nos pediste ya esta terminado nos vamos por que tenemos que ensayar ors

Senel. Que es todo eso de que hablan jay

Jay: no de nada solo bromean (Diablos casi descubren que estamos construyen el escenario para el concurso).

Norma: Y para todo eso ¿donde sera el concurso?

Will: Aquí en Legacy.

Norma: Que bien entonces no gastaremos dinero para viajar.

Will: Supongo que si.

Jay: pero aun asi tenemos que viajar mucho

Senel: como sea pero ya vamonos

Shirley : hermano esperame

Senel: que no soy tu hermano como no te secuetran o algo

Shirley : no seas tonto quien querria secuestrame que es eso ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moses: escucharon algo

Todos: no sigue caminando

Moses: ok

Shirley: por que siempre me tienen que secuestrar. Esperen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Así Shirley ve a Suzu, Chelsea, Lilith y Reela.

Suzu: Hola Shirley tenemos una proposición para ti.

Shirley: ¿Cual es?

Chelsea: Que te nos unas a un grupo especial para destruir el concurso

Shirley: Porque quieren eso

Lilith: Para vengarnos porque no quisieron que entramos por ser niñas.

Shirley: Ok me uno a esta causa

Reela: Muy bien tenemos que irnos a buscar a Anise.

Shirley: ¿Quién es ella?

Suzu: Es un personaje de Tales of the abyss y mis fuentes dicen que ella también sera rechazada para el concurso asi que se nos unira sin problemas.

Lilith: Muy bien ya vamonos.

Todas. OK

Reela: Espera porque te crees la lider

Lilith: Porque mi hermano es el legendario Stahn Aileron

Reela: Ahhhhh el padre idiota de Kyle. ¿Por qué no yo si soy una mujer santa?

Chelsea: Porque eres una idiota ya que rechazaste a Kyle la primera vez que se vieron

Reela: Pero eso fue porque mi collar decia...

Suzu: Al diablo tu y tu estupido collar eres una idiota y punto final

Reela: Asi ninja de pacotilla a ver quien te recuerda, yo te dire nadie

Suzu: Asi pues preparate.

Asi Reela y Suzu empiezan a pelear.

Shirley: ¿En que diablos me meti?

Abyss

Jade: Hey acabamos de recibir una carta.

Guy: ¿Qué dice?

Jade: Dice que estamos invitados a un concurso de belleza y que 2 mujeres pueden entrar al concurso.

Anise: ¿Y quienes entraran?.

Natalia: Acaso eres idiota(esperen ya lo es) claro que Tear y yo entraremos ¿verdad?

Tear: Si por supuesto que si..

Anise: ¿Porque no puedo entrar yo?

Jade: ¿Quieres la version corta o la version larga?

Anise: La corta

Jade: Bueno es facil eres una niña inútil que te eliminarian a los 5 minutos de empezar y todos te odiaríamos por eso(aunque ya te odiamos de todas formas).

Anise: Diablos(me pregunto cual habra sido la version larga).

Jade : por si te preguntas por la larga te la dire cuando estes lista

Tear: ¿Y donde estara Luke no lo he visto en todo el dia?

Natalia: No lo se la ultima vez que lo vi me dijo que iria a ver a Asch para discutir quien de ellos se quedara conmigo.

Guy: No puede ser te engaño y caiste redondita.

Tear: ¡¡¡COMO QUE SE QUIERE QUEDAR CON NATALIA SI ES MIO¡¡¡

Guy: Al parecer ella también cayo.

Natalia: ¿Qué tal que la que gane el concurso de queda con Luke.¿Trato?

Tear: Trato.

Jade: Esto es ridiculo por que pelearse por alguien tan emo

Tear y Natalia : QUE DIJISTE JADE

Jade :miren otra carta y es para Guy.

Guy: A ver.

"Querido Guy

Un pajarito nos conto que tienes problemas con las mujeres asi que pensamos que si te ponemos en una situación llena de mujeres te podrias curar aquí que te elegimos como juez. Atentamente los patrocinadores del concurso."

Guy: ¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS¡¡¡ Muy bien ¿Quién les dijo sobre mi problema? Quiero una respuesta ahora o todos sufrirán horriblemente.

Tear: No fui yo.

Jade: Yo tampoco.

Anise. Yo tampoco.

Natalia: Yo tampoco.

Mieu: Yo como voy a saber yo no tengo nada que ver con eso soy solo un cheagle(Maestro espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo).

Anise: eso te hace ver mas sospechoso

Mieu: ……..

Guy: Bueno supongo que podria funcionar( espero que ninguna chica me toque en especial esas fan girls que casi me matan).

Jade: Como sea ya vamonos.

Todos: OK.

????: Anise ven un momento.

Anise: ¿Quien fue?

Asi Anise se dirije a la voz misteriosa.

????: Muy bien ¿te gustaria unirte a un grupo especial para destruir y robar el concurso de belleza?

Anise: Claro pero quien eres.

????: No te puedo decir pero te dire esto cuando lleges al lugar del concurso ve a buscarme en el hotel.

Anise: Bueno supongo que no perdere nada.

Jade. Anise ya nos vamos.

Anise: Ok, muy bien te buscare en el hotel pero como te encontrare

????: busca a una chava con un traje amarillo.

Anise: Ok ya me voy.

Asi Anise se va del lugar.

????: Esto va a la perfeccion.

Anise: espero que haya mucho dinero jijijiiji


End file.
